


A Good Day Off

by ZuviosGemini



Category: Toriko (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: Komatsu enjoyed a good day off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I don't know if u like Toriko or not but can u write a little fluffy passage about your choice of the 5 Kings and Komatsu?? I love that lil dude"
> 
> I HECKING LOVE TORIKO, and yes Komatsu is totally the best. I’ve never written for these characters before. I’m putting this into a semi-regular world instead of the official Toriko world because I’m lazy af. Toriko/Komatsu is my fav pairing, and yet even as I say that, honestly I think I ship Toriko/Sunny more. Hmm… Either way YES THANKS FOR THIS.
> 
> Reblog/like on tumblr here: http://elderyautjavegeta.tumblr.com/post/155276077664/

Komatsu enjoyed a good day off. A good day off involved doing absolutely nothing except for lounging around, eating food, and lounging around some more. A good day off could make you feel like you didn’t have a care in the world, even if you did.

The sun was shining and there were a few wispy clouds in the sky when Komatsu looked out his window. A bird landed on his window and chirped a happy ‘good morning’ to him. He smiled and rubbed his eyes, yawning big. Normally he would have hopped out of bed and gotten ready for his day, but not today. Today he was going to sleep another hour just because he could. He stretched a little and rolled over, tucking an arm under his head and sighing happily.

“You wanna wake up a little louder, or can I go back to sleep?” A grumpy voice asked him. Komatsu chuckled and reached out for his bed partner, snuggling up to the larger man’s back. Toriko was too big for Komatsu to get his arms around him, so Komatsu was perfectly content to curl up into a ball against his back. Toriko’s body put out warmth like a heater, so Komatsu was never cold.

Komatsu scooted back so Toriko could roll over on his back, allowing his smaller partner to tuck himself more comfortably against his side, head on his shoulder. Komatsu smiled and closed his eyes as a strong arm held him closer. This was his favorite part of the morning. Toriko held him so gently and Komatsu knew he was safe no matter what.

“You gonna make breakfast today? I’m starving.” Toriko mumbled, eyes still closed. Komatsu sat up a bit, resting his chin on Toriko’s chest. He waited until the other man opened his eyes to smile at him.

“I can’t cook without ingredients.” Komatsu said. “You’d have to go get some if you want breakfast, and that would mean leaving bed.”

Toriko grumbled and closed his eyes, prompting Komatsu to do the same.

“I can wait ten more minutes I guess.” Toriko said, ruffling Komatsu’s hair. The smaller man moved so he was lying fully on Toriko’s chest and pulled the blanket up over them, tucking his arm under his head. He really loved a good day off.


End file.
